Hizashi Yamada
ひざし |romaji=''Yamada Hizashi'' |alias= |birthday=July 7 |age=30 (First Appearance) 31 (Current) |gender=Male |height=185 cm (6'1") |hair=Blond |eye=Red (Manga) Greenish Yellow (Anime) |bloodtype=B |quirk=Voice |status=Alive |birthplace= |occupation=Pro Hero, Teacher, Radio Talk Show Host |affiliation=U.A. High School |debut=Chapter 3 |debutanime=Episode 3 |voice= |eng voice= (Season 2+) |image gallery=Yes }} | ひざし|Yamada Hizashi}}, also known as is a Pro Hero who teaches English at U.A. High School. Appearance Hizashi is a tall, slim man with long blond hair, which he wears spiked upwards in a huge tuft behind his head, and a small mustache. He has rectangular eyes with concentric greenish-yellow pupils (red in the manga), and he is almost always seen with a large smile on his face, and has never been seen drawn with nostrils. His hero costume consists of a black jacket with a very tall collar, upturned and complete with studs, and matching black pants and knee-high boots. He sports tan shoulder pads and a red belt and elbow pads, all studded, and black fingerless gloves, his neck always obscured by a directional speaker which he uses with his Quirk. He always wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband, and a pair of orange-tinted shades. His hero costume when he was a second year student is similar to the current one, although it lacked the shoulder pads and the directional speaker. Hizashi carried megaphones attached to his wrists that he used to boost his Quirk. These megaphones would later be replaced by his directional speaker in present day. Gallery Present Mic colored fullbody.png|Hizashi's coloring in the manga. Hizashi Yamada.png|Hizashi during his time at U.A. Present Mic costume during his second year.png|Hizashi's costume during his second year at U.A. Personality Hizashi maintains the eccentric persona of a radio host. He often poses when he talks and maintains a certain level of excitement or volume regardless of the situation. His attitude made Kyoka Jiro mistake him for a simple announcer rather than an actual Pro Hero. When in front of a crowd of people, he often attempts to bring his audience up to his level by getting them involved (he sometimes refers to them as his 'listeners', even while on a live stage). He will continue to act this way regardless of the crowds' response. He also has a good people sense, knowing to restrain Shota Aizawa from a crowd of reporters, a situation that could have resulted in widespread negative publicity. Present Mic has a great aversion to bugs, to the point where he faints when too many are in his general vicinity. He admits to much preferring urban areas to forested ones. Abilities Keen Intellect: Present Mic was the first of the teachers to point out the possibility of a traitor in U.A., even stating his reasons for why this would be the case. Bilingualism: Present Mic is an English teacher at a Japanese school, which implies that he is fluent in both languages. Quirk : Hizashi's Quirk allows him to increase the volume of his voice, giving him an ability that is similar to a sonic scream. The sound from Hizashi's Quirk is strong enough to cause people's ears to bleed from far away. The only known weakness of this Quirk is that the loud sounds do not travel well underground, making this Quirk ineffective against anything that is underground, or separated from him by layers of earth. Stats Equipment Directional Speaker System: Present Mic has a device around his neck that allows him to aim his amplified voice in a specific direction. Battles & Events Trivia *According to the official tweet, Present Mic's real name would be "Yamada Hizashi" (as stated in the prototypes). In Japan, there is a real radio personality "Yamada Hisashi（やまだひさし or 山田ひさし", the host of "Hisashi Yamada's Radi-Unlimited" in TOKYO FM. *Present Mic likes radio and TV. * Present Mic's favorite food is fried chicken. *At first, Present Mic was supposed to be just a fat old man that would do announcements, but Horikoshi thought it was boring, so he went for a high-tension guy instead. **The word "HAGE" on his headphones means 'Baldness' in Japanese, which may be a nod back to his original design as an old man. *Present Mic has a radio show called "Put Your Hands Up Radio" where he broadcasts nonstop music every Friday night. *Present Mic is . *In the anime, Present Mic is the one who provides explanation of characters and their Quirks. **When it came to his Quirk, it was instead Shota who provided the explanation. *Present Mic's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Present Mic ranked 36th in the First Popularity Poll. **Present Mic ranked 17th in the Second Popularity Poll. Quotes *(To the Entrance Exam participants) "The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said... 'True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life.' Plus Ultra!! Break a leg, everyone!!" References Site Navigation ru:Хизаши Ямада it:Hizashi Yamada pl:Hizashi Yamada Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:Emitters Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Final Exams Arc Antagonists Category:Hero Teachers Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Buster Union's Agency Employees Category:Jaku General Hospital Raid Team